Buscándote
by Nirvana Street
Summary: Es el día después del solsticio de verano y el capitán Levi se encuentra buscando por los pasillo del cuartel general de la legión de reconocimiento su alma gemela siguiendo el hilo rojo del destino.


Un poco después de la caída del muro María, cuando la ciudad de Shigashina fue oficialmente declarada pérdida y de que se hiciera el recuento oficial de pérdidas humanas y materiales, cuando la noticia de un titan de cincuenta metros y otro acorazado aun era noticia, los refugiados temían por el día de mañana sin tener techo propio y menos comida en la mesa. Ese día al igual que en años posteriores con la recuperación del muro María, ya desvelado el secreto del sótano de Shigashina, la masacre de casi toda la legión de reconocimiento a manos del titan Bestia y haber conocido el mar, el capitán Levi pensaba en los reclutas nuevos, mayores en número que en años anteriores queriendo ser héroes que alcanzan la gloria y el reconocimiento recuperando sus hogares o por un deseo de venganza, encontrá de quienes siendo gigantes y sin conciencia les arrebataron a sus seres queridos, desmembrandolos frente a sus ojos. Mas ese día ese preciso día era especial, muy especial, un día para recordar que el amor le llega a todos grandes o pequeños, sin que alguien pueda escaparse de él y que aún en medio de las mas crueles, sangrientas y horribles guerras puede uno llegar a ser feliz. Los pensamientos del capitán Levi fueron interrumpidos como todos los años sobre todo ese día por la imagen de su madre Kuchel hablándole sobre "el hilo rojo del destino".

 _—El hilo rojo del destino mi querido Levi, es el recordatorio de que cada quien tiene su otra mitad, que somos seres incompletos, pero como toda buena ocasión solo puedes verlo una vez al año el día 20 de marzo después del solsticio de verano, el te llevará a tu alma gemela—_ sonó la voz de Kuchel en la mente de Levi, pero no solo eso ocupaba su mente pues todo apuntaba a que ese día su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada, como no lo hacia hace tiempo cuando perdió a sus amigo, recordó la vez que siendo un escuálido y bajo adolescente de 17 años en un arrebato propio de su edad como los que pocas veces tenía pues para ese entonces ya era alguien bastante maduro para su edad, decidió seguir el hilo rojo, por toda la ciudad de punta a punta. Lo siguio por toda la ciudad pasando por las zonas enlodadas de los caminos de tierra, por los "mejores" barrios de la ciudad subterránea, viendo ladrones intentado crear una estrategia para robar a la primera persona que aparentara llevar algo comestible, vio a un grupo de mocosos peleándose por un pedazo de pan, paso por la panadería y pudo ver a la esposa del panadero dándole de mamar al mas reciente miembro con ese ya iban doce en total, o eso es lo que creía Levi nunca se tomo el tiempo de contarlos a todos, pero eran mas de los que podría mantener eso es seguro, camino hasta llegar a las escaleras donde pudo ver a unos soldados de la policía militar subiendo, en ese momento entendió que posiblemente no lo conocería nunca, pues el derecho de paso es muy caro y el no deseaba subir pues no había ya nada por lo que el quisiera subir su vida estaba ahí y no habría nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión o eso pensaba.

Levanto su mano a la altura del rostro poniendo mas atención el hilo en los últimos años parecía más corto, había días desafortunados en los que les toco expedición ese día y el hilo de los otro soldados eran largas cuerdas que se rompían cuando morian, pero el suyo no parecía tan largo, como si de alguna forma ese delgado hilo de kilómetros y kilómetros de longitud ahora no tuviera mas que unos pocos metros, lo que significa que su alma gemela debe estar muy cerca. Las ansias de conocer a quien estaba al otro lado de la punta se adueñaron de todo su ser, pues un presentimiento de que esa persona estaba muy cerca lo invadió, el no era de los que se dejaban llevar por corazonadas absurdas mas sin embargo por esta vez decidió seguir lo que su corazón dictaba.

Bajo del techo a la zona enfrente del comedor usando el equipo de maniobras especiales, mientras recorría los pasillos del cuartel general de la legión de reconocimiento, escuchaba los murmullos de quienes incrédulos y sin poder comprender que todos tenemos esa otra mitad, se preguntaron como era posible que alguien así con su carácter serio tuviera un alma gemela, frases como: "¿El capitán Levi tiene un alma gemela? ", "¿Crees que la este buscando?", "¡pobre de quien sea!". El solo pudo gruñir y darles una mala cara, tal vez dar alguna que otra orden que nadie contradecira pues ni los capitanes se atrevían a enfrentarse a el a excepciónes de unos cuantos con los que compartía un vínculo de ¿compañeros?, ¿amigos?, tal vez Erwin.

Paso por la oficina del comandante Erwin Smith quien seguramente se a de ver encontrado lleno hasta la coronilla de papeles debido al nuevo plan de reconquista una absurda excusa para matar a mas personas pero esta vez ppr parte del gobierno, la dirección en la que lo guiaban sus pasos no le estaba gustando pues se acercan a la zona considerada prohibida para la mayoría a menos que desees termina de conejillo de indias o tendido en la cama una semana por alguna sustancia tóxica, en el primer piso en el rincón mas lejano del cuartel se encontraba el laboratorio donde el escuadrón especial de investigaciones hacia los experimentos y el hilo parecía cada vez más corto, como si se estuviera contrayendo así mismo a medida se acercaba.

Se detuvo frente de la puerta escuchando los sonidos que salian del laboratorio, extraños de seguro Hange estaría con su experimentos locos con Moblit intentando cuidar que no se hiciera daño una tarea casi imposible y además no quería entrar para terminar siendo parte de ellos, después de casi cinco minutos de estar parado mirando como si la puerta de madera negra fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, sintiéndose como un tremendo idiota decidió entrar.

Hange se encontraba con unas tijeras para podar intentando cortar el hilo que la unía con su otra mitad, mientras Moblit intentaba convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

—Hange-san, deténgase por favor — se escuchó la voz amable del segundo al mando, mientras Hange lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, cuatro ojos?!— cuestionó el capitán Levi con su habitual tono tosco y serio sin levantar la voz.

—Lo que estas viendo— contesto con tono obvio la científica, como si querer cortar ese pequeño hilo que te mantenía conectado con aquella persona tan especial fuera lo mas normal del mundo y algo que todos intentarán.

—Eso hasta un animal lo sabría — señaló el capitán quien perdió los estribos de forma mas rápida que la habitual aunque claro con la científica solía hacerlo bastante rápido.

—¿Entonces para que preguntas?— cuestionó Hange quien no estaba de humor en esos momentos pues no era una fecha que le gustará celebrar. Moblit por otro lado entre intimidado por la presencia de Levi, abrumado por intentar convencer a su capitán que no hiciera lo que estaba haciendo y asustado por la discusión de los dos líderes de escuadrón que nunca terminaban resultando nada bien, acababa de darse cuenta que el hilo de su líder de escuadrón parecía haberse acortado, lo siguió con interés propio de un investigador hasta llegar al final y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, casi se salían de sus cuencas oculares al ver quien era la otra mitad de su Capitana, Moblit hubiera jurado de que en ese momento si no fue porque tenía una silla cerca para apoyarse se hubiera desmayado de la sorpresa.

—Hange-san... — hablo Moblit señalando con la mirada el hilo de su superior, esta qué no le hubiera prestado atención de no ser que lo vio agarrarse de la silla siguio con la mirada desconcertada la dirección que le señalaban, pues no entendía que era eso tan sorprendente que había ahí que tuviera a su subordinado tan sorprendido hasta el punto de casi caerse, no había nada nuevo en ese hilo el mismo color rojo carmesí, el mismo ancho delgado como si fuera un pedazo de lana y la longitud... ¿la longitud?, era diferente al seguir con la vista el rumbo de la cuerda pudo notar que por fin parecía tener un final, uno que jamas creyo ver, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al cruzarse con la mirada grisácea y enojada del dueño del meñique al que estaba atado el final de su hilo, una risa suave se formó en su cara de repente y sin aviso las carcajadas empezaron a escapar de su boca, los dos hombres presentes la miraron con intriga sin entender bien el porque de tan escandalosas carcajadas, que podrían escucharse por toda la muralla.

—¡Me toco un enano gruñon quien lo podría decir!— el rostro de intriga cambio radicalmente en los dos hombres con expresiones antes iguales y ahora distintas Moblit esperando la muerte de su capitán y preparando un discurso fúnebre sobre todo lo bueno de ella, y el de Levi si antes estaba arrugado por el enojo hoy parecería una pasa vieja, que ella fuera su otra mitad no era que el esperaba.

—¡Cierra la boca cuatro ojos!— rechisto Levi.

—Ahora entiendo porque nunca te encontraba cuando era niña, no podría haberte encontrado entre ese monto de gente siendo tan minúsculo— río Hange, pues si bien era cierto que cuando mas pequeña a la misma edad que Levi, ella también quiso saber quién era la otra mitad perteneciente a ella, también es cierto que solía distraerse con cualquier cosa que cruzará su camino, una ardilla, una mancha.

El comandante Erwin, junto con el capitán Mike acompañados por el escuadrón de ambos y el escuadrón de Levi que los seguían unos paso detrás con los demás integrantes del escuadrón de Hange, se dirigían juntos al laboratorio, cuando escucharon los gritos proveniente de ahí, ambos comandante y capitán se voltearon a ver con desconcierto, algo sobre "me toco un enano" sonó en sus oídos, lo mas seguro otra pelea entre Levi y ella de la cual era mejor intervenir ya que el asunto que los llevaba ahí era mucho más importante.

—¡Hange, Levi!— dijo Erwin con voz autoritaria, el único soldado de menor grado presente hizo el saludo militar, mientras los dos en discusión solo voltearon a ver.

—¿Erwin, qué haces aquí?— interrogó Levi.

—Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo con las estrategias que vamos a usar— señaló Mike. Hange y Levi estaban a menos de dos metros uno frente al otro el hilo que los conectaba no pasa desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes de los cuales sólo se dirigieron una mirada cómplice acompañado de una qué otra risa.

Años después el capitán Levi, se encontraría pensando en esa tarde y en todos los presentes de los cuales sólo los dos primeros implicados seguían vivos pues los otros hace tiempo que entregaron sus corazones al bien de la humanidad. Se encontraba esta vez a las afueras de un consultorio uno de los críos que una vez le toco cuidar al capitán Levi se encontraba enfermo y según la lógica de Hange ya que eran ellos los que decidieron quedarse a pesar de todo debían de cuidarlos. Mas sin embargo la enfermera de la recepción lo seguía mirando de forma tan extraña como si quisiera comérselo vivo y eso le estaba incomodando.

—Sigues enojado porque te hice venir aquí — hablo con voz suave Hange.

—No somos sus padres— enfatizó Levi cada palabra, pues no se encontrá contento de estar ahí sentado por casi toda la mañana.

—La mayoría no tiene ni 18 años, somos sus superiores y debemos cuidarlos—decidió Hange—¿Estas pensando en ellos?— comprendío de repente. Levi no contesto pero no había necesidad de que lo hiciera, Hange apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Levi y este entre lazo sus manos donde ahora más que nunca era visible el hilo rojo. El sentimiento que le nacia en el pecho y se transmitía hacia Hange era de paz, pero a pesar de todo no podían quedarse así para siempre, aun había mucho que aprender sobre los titanes y aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta una nueva guerra se les venía encima.


End file.
